


The Queen

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that happened in the 19th century. Prince Jim was the aristocrat of Enotria who fell in love with a proletariat, or the lower class woman, Mayim, who was known for being the most beautiful citizen in Tirrenia. Nevertheless, the selfish, cruel prince of Tirrenia, Prince Nikolaj, wanted to have her as his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Virgin Beauty

Mayim is a child of a couple from the lower class or the proletariats. She has been well known to be the most beautiful woman in the place and most of the women hated her for this but then, she remained sweet, respectful and kind to everyone which made most of the men like her even more.

-

It was dawn and Mayim decided to go to the woods to gather fresh fruits for their meal in the morning, she had her cat, Opus, at her company. After gathering enough resources, she decided to walk back home but before she was able to leave the woods, she saw an unfamiliar man drinking from the freshwater spring with his white horse. She found it unusual for only aristocrats and princes are privileged to own a white horse but then, he wasn’t wearing a crown for her to be able to conclude that he is really a prince.

“Hello mister.” She respectfully greeted the unfamiliar man. It was quite obvious how the man was startled with her presence. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She apologized. The man remained distant from her and closer to his horse. “Don’t be scared. I am Mayim, a proletariat of Tirrenia.” The man saw the leather ringlet wrapped around her wrist and it made him recognize her class. She noticed his glance on her ringlet and so she stepped back in respect for it is a common respect to keep at least two meters distance away from an aristocrat considering that she is from the lower class.

“I am not sure if you are a prince. I’m sorry for my ignorance, your majesty but it would be a pleasure to know.” She told him despite her uncertainty with his class. He remained silent for he wasn’t used to talking to proletariats and he found her extremely beautiful. He has never seen anyone else from his place and in Tirrenia as beautiful as her.

“I am Jim from Enotria.” He mumbled. “I am not a prince. I am from the lower class too. Just like you.” He continued concealing his highness for he didn’t want to intimidate her. Despite his introduction, she still found it doubtful for his accent was fluent like the princes’, he was tidy and he has a white horse but then, she decided to believe him. She took a step closer to him and reached his hand for a respectful handshake.

“It is very nice to meet you, mister Jim.” She smiled at him. He paused for a while trying to figure out how to act like a proletariat. He extended his arms carefully as well and shook her hands. “Thank you.” He replied and smiled back at her. He took her hand and place a gentleman’s kiss on it. “You are a very beautiful lady.” He complimented.

“Thank you. Thank you, that is so nice.” She replied from flattery. “You are a very good looking man as well, mister.” She complimented back. Jim sat down. Opus walked to him and rubbed his fur seeming to like him.

“What is he doing?” He asked. “He likes you.” She replied and smiled. Suddenly, silence crept in.

“So what are you doing here in the woods at dawn?” She wondered and sat beside him at the huge rock beside the stream. It took sometime before he was able to answer her, he was torn with her question and upon realizing that he was sitting next to a very beautiful proletariat.

He ran away from Enotria for he didn’t like the inequality among the social class and he felt choked with the rules. He was the prince of Enotria, he wanted to help and be friends with a lot of people but then he was prohibited to befriend proletariats and anyone from the lower class and it displeased him.

“I was hunting for food.” He replied. “Hunting? But you don’t have a bow?” She asked, he knew he was busted. “The truth is, I ran away from my parents, and I’m lost here. I actually don’t know where to go.” He confessed. She felt a string of worry across her chest upon hearing him. Suddenly, the mockingjay chirped and it alarmed Mayim.

“Oh no.” She said anxiously. “Why what’s wrong?” He asked. “I would really love to stay here and talk to you but I have to go and cook for my family.” She informed him. “Come here.” She told him and grabbed his arm guiding him quickly somewhere. He then grabbed his horse’ rope to keep it following. “Where are we going?” He asked as he followed her. After a few walks, she stopped in front of a large tree.“This is my second home.” She told him. “A tree?” He felt clueless. “Look up.” She told him showing him the tree house she made since she was young. It has been her comfort zone ever since. “Is that a tree house? Wow…” He said in fascination. “It is beautiful.” He continued.

“Can you stay here until the sunset?” She asked him. “Yes. I will stay here until the sunset.” He replied. She smiled at him and turned back heading home. “Wait.” He tried to stop her. She turned to him. “Will you be coming back?” He asked. “Yes, I will come back for you.” She told him and walked away. He felt grateful befriending her. He was so afraid after running away from Enotria knowing he have to live on his own but then upon having Mayim at his company, his anxiety decreased and he felt more secure around her.

Mayim and prince Jim got along together well since the day they met and now that it has been about ten months that they’ve known each other, they became really good friends, nevertheless, prince Jim still chose to conceal his aristocratic identity from her.

One time, Mayim failed to visit him at the tree house for two consecutive days due to tons sewing the aristocrats are demanding the proletariats to do and she had to do her mother’s responsibilities because she has been sick lately, despite this, prince Jim still patiently waited for her to come every afternoon.

One afternoon, prince Jim decided to go down to pick up some flowers in case Mayim comes. As soon as he left, Mayim arrived at the tree house ending up seeing the place empty. She felt worried and sad for a bit, she thought that he got tired of waiting for her already and that he already left. She waited for a few more minutes and hours but then, there was no Jim that came. She then, decided to go down the tree house and walk home. As soon as she arrived at the bottom of the tree, someone called her.

“Mayim?” Jim spoke. She immediately turned to him for she didn’t expect to see him. “Where are you going?” He asked. She was half teary due to happiness upon seeing him. “I thought you were gone.” She replied. “Where were you?” She asked. “Oh no. Of course not. I just picked some flowers for you. I’m sorry you had to wait for me.” He explained. Her heart melted for a second upon hearing his explanation. He took to flowers from him and sniffed its fresh scent. “They are beautiful.” She said. He smiled at her and invited her to go back up to the tree house to talk. They began talking again and shared laughs together throughout the evening as they ate the wheat bread slices that she brought from the town. Later in the evening, they decided to watch the stars through the tree house window together. Prince Jim gazed at her appreciating her beauty as she was fascinated with the sparkling stars in the dark sky.

“You are really beautiful.” He whispered. She looked back at him eye to eye and gave him a soft smile. “Thank you.” She shyly replied and stroked her hair strands back to her ear. Silence crept in as prince Jim continued gazing at her.

“May I kiss you?” He asked her politely. She was a bit surprised with his question. “Are you asking for my permission?” She asked while blushing. “Well, with a woman as beautiful as you, it would be disrespectful to just steal away a glimpse of a kiss on your lips. So, yes. I’m asking permission.” He replied. It made her blush even more. “So may I kiss you?” He asked once again. “I… Guess so…” She said softly trying her nest to conceal her blushing cheeks. He smiled upon hearing her approval. He cupped her cheek and stroked her soft skin with his thumb. After then, they gazed at each other before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her lips were so soft and sweet that he hated to stop. He felt so right as he saw her smile after they withdrew themselves from the kiss.

“It’s an honor to be able to kiss you.” He told her. “No. It’s an honor to be kissed by you.” She replied making themselves blush in front of each other.

After then they returned their sights to the sky. Jim attempted to hold her hand and it relieved him to know that she held back his hand as his hand landed on her palms. Then, he wrapped his other arm around her and she laid her head against his shoulder as they gazed on the stars that evening.


	2. Prince of Tirrenia

Mayim decided to tell to her mother about her sprouting love for Jim and she happily supported her. Despite the strong bond between Jim and Mayim, he still refused to leave the woods and enter Tirrenia for he is quite sure that it could harm him and the imperial guards could possible recognize him as the prince of Enotria and he wasn’t ready to tell Mayim about it, nevertheless, she tried to understand and respect his desire.

-

It has been a rumor around Tirrenia about Prince Nikolaj’s twin beast that is said to be hidden in the depts of the hold. His beast twin brother is a thirty feet monstrous creature with a buffed body, gnashing fangs, claws as sharp as blades, sludgy nine-tentacled posterior and gruesome head of a beast. It has been believed that anything that the beast encounters is felt by Prince Nikolaj himself and vice versa. Nevertheless, none of the citizens have seen this monstrous creature yet and no one dared to.

“A proletariat?” Prince Nikolaj asked Tirrenia’s Soothsayer upon hearing his prediction about the existence of the most beautiful woman in Tirrenia that is capable of taming Prince Nikolaj’s twin beast. “Yes, your highness. The most beautiful woman’s presence is in this place.” The soothsayer replied. Prince Nikolaj grew a huge interest, he wanted to have that woman as his wife. Despite that the citizens knew about Mayim’s extraordinary beauty, they didn’t help to point her out as the most beautiful women of Tirrenia for the proletariat women wanted to marry the prince, the proletariat men wanted to have Mayim for themselves and the proletariat elders wanted to either keep Mayim safe or have their daughters to marry the prince. Several women claimed to be the woman the soothsayer is referring to but none of them was able to escape death and tame the beast. Most of them just became Price Nikolaj’s lewd slaves and then dreadfully savaged by the prince’ twin beast.

“I don’t think any of them were the woman I’ve been talking about. Only this woman can escape death and tame your brother and none of them did.” The soothsayer informed the prince and it made him extremely furious.

“I want the most beautiful woman of Tirrenia in front of me! Why can’t any of you do that simple order from the prince?” He yelled at the servants and guards. “You are all fools! Bring to me that woman or none of you will be supplied with meals and your families will starve to death!” He threatened and alarmed everyone.

-

Mayim and Jim continued seeing each other but instead of seeing each other during the sunset, they changed their meeting time to dawn to be able to have a much safer surroundings whenever Mayim would travel to the woods.

“Why do you loathe the aristocrats?” Mayim asked him. “Well, most of them are dictators, dominant and abusive. They judge people based on the class they belong and I hated that.” He shared. “What about you? Why do you hate them?” He asked carefully. It took sometime before she was able to answer for it pains her to recall the past. “They killed my father because he was a wise man and the king didn’t like it. Where’s justice?” She shared sadly. He sympathized with her and felt guilty at the same time for he know to himself that he is an aristocrat. “I don’t really think there is anyway I could forgive the aristocrats. My father was helpless, he was killed right in front of my mother’s eyes and I had to see his death and my mother crying at the same time. There’s nothing worse than that.” She shared. It quite threatened Jim upon hearing her vent. After a few moments, the mockingjay chirped, Mayim prepared herself and said her goodbye to him for she has to come back to her home.

“Goodbye, my love.” She smiled. “Goodbye, my love.” He replied and smiled back at her. “I’ll be back if I could and if I won’t, just keep in mind that I am just taking care of my mother. I don’t want you to worry at any instance. Goodbye.” She informed him and left.

-

Upon arriving at the doorsteps of her home, a couple of horsemen surrounded her. She was terrified for she knew their presence aren’t good news at all. “Are you a citizen in Tirrenia?” The imperial guard riding a horse asked. “Yes.” She replied with a shaking voice. “The prince wants to see you in the hold.” The guard informed her. “I didn’t do anything wrong. You are probably mistaken.” She defended herself but they didn’t listen to her. “Take her.” The chieftain ordered his lower guards and forced to ride the carriage to head to the hold. She continued pleading the guards to free her for she was clueless of their purpose of taking her to the prince but they didn’t bother to listen. “Shut your mouth and wait for the highness’ orders.” The chieftain yelled at her making her more intimidated and scared.

As they reached the hold, the guards dragged her inside and showed her presence to the prince. They harshly threw her down the floor a few meters away from the prince’s floor. The prince grew interest upon sighting her presence. “What is your name, lady?” He asked. She was terribly scared to speak.

“Speak up! You don’t make the prince wait!” The guard yelled and hit her with a leather rope.

“Mayim! I am Mayim. I didn’t do anything wrong. Please don’t punish me. I am just taking care of my sick mother and nothing else. I swear I am incapable of causing any harm to Tirrenia and to the citizens.” She pleaded in fear.

“Mayim.” Prince Nikolaj repeated sounding interested. He ambulated closer to her and rudely stroked her face. “You are really beautiful.” He sounded so pleased. Suddenly, the prince stood up and walked back to his throne leaving Mayim on the floor. “Make her ready.” He ordered his ladies.

The woman servants immediately took action and assisted Mayim to the four cleansing rooms. Bathing, dressing, braiding and incense. She was assisted by the ladies as she soaked her bare body for four hours in a tub filled with aromatized oils and juice from the most rare flowers of Tirrenia and cleansed water. Soon after her bath, she was dried with the softest towels of the hold. She was dressed with a cream colored dress, her ear was tweaked with a pearl earring, her lips was applied with a cherry cream, her cheeks was colored with cherry dried powder. As the third step of the cleansing, her hair was fixed where her upper hair was tied and her lower hair freely flowing across her shoulders. Lastly, as the last step, she was asked to rest and sleep on an incensed room surrounded by rose scented sticks lighted up for her moist skin to absorb the sweet scent to please the prince upon their meeting. As soon as she finished the four steps of cleansing, the lady servants walked her in front of the prince’ throne. “Be sure to paint a smile on your lips upon seeing the prince to avoid displeasing him. Bow your head as the highness stands and do everything we told you.” The servant whispered to her and she nodded.

Mayim forced herself to smile upon seeing the prince. Prince Nikolaj was very pleased with her. She bowed her head as a sign of respect but she failed to utter the words she was supposed to say. “You’ve got anything to say?” The prince asked. She got her head up and looked around, she forgot the words to say and she can’t recall it well due to anxiety. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say, your highness.” She confessed nervously. It displeased the prince a bit but he was badly fascinated with her beauty and the fact that she was freshly from the cleansing made him like her more. He gazed on her face and her body perfectly wrapped with an expensive sewn dress. 

He then went back into looking at her face, she changed the direction of her sight upon meeting his. “You are perfectly beautiful, woman.” The prince expressed in fascination, he stroked her untangled wavy hair with his fingers and kissed her shoulder and it was inevitable to sniff her skin’s sweet scent. Mayim didn’t like what he was doing but she remained steady and tried to handle the situation. After a couple of seconds, the prince kissed her neck and it caused her a huge discomfort. She felt guilt swarming her chest for she wants nobody else to take her that way than the love of her life, Jim. “Very beautiful.” Prince Nikolaj uttered as he went back on gazing at her face. He then, attempted to kiss her on the lips but largely did it startled the soothsayer, guards and servants to see her embarrass the prince by dodging from his attempt to kiss her lips. The prince paused as his lips was left un-kissed in the air and it displeased him. He withdrew himself and made a stride towards his throne. “Bring her to the fortress.” The prince ordered. “To my brother.” He added before he took a seat on his throne.

“Where will you bring me?” Mayim panicked despite that she was clueless about how gruesome and terrifying his brother was. The imperial guards locked her arms and dragged her to the fortress, a circular hall enclosed with very high impenetrable stone walls and no roofs where Prince Nikolaj’s twin beast resides. The imperial guards abandoned her in the asylum alone clueless of what she is about to witness. A terrifying silence swarmed the place as the guards left her. After a few moments a loud shutter sound was heard as the machine operated small gate from the left was unlocked. She walked towards the gate in curiosity ending up seeing frozen hearts ripped off from the other women who failed to tame prince Nikolaj’s brother enclosed in clear glass jars. She was badly terrified upon seeing the human hearts, she then moved back and looked left realizing that it showcases a medieval art that interprets a message. Her eyes tried to analyze the carvings, it begins with an image of a prince and a terrifying beast intertwined with each other elucidating that they are blood related or twins. Upon seeing the illustration if the beast, the fear inside her grew even more. She continued reading the carvings. It showed the death of several women and only the woman that can escape the hall alive is the one who can tame the beast. She panicked upon finishing, she felt insecure for she thought that she was just a common citizen and it it clearly impossible for her to have he abilities to tame a gruesome creature like that. Unexpectedly, a pail of fresh blood showered upon her covering up her neat and beautiful face. After a few moments, she began to hear terrifying grunts from the huge rusty iron gate. She pressed herself against the wall opposite the gate in fear as she watched the gate. Slowly, she was able to sight the silhouette of the beast clearer as it walks closer to the gate.

“Mighty heavens please help me.” She whispered in fear. The giant beast effortlessly bent the iron steel gate and entered the hall allowing her to witness his terrifying presence. She felt stoned, the giant beast glared at her and growled dreadfully at her. She explored the objects nearby to find a source of protection, she found none among a set of ten iron spears, a long rope and water hose would largely keep her safe. As she felt the beast’s urge to run towards her and rip off her limbs, she decided to take the iron spears and run away from the beast. She sticked four spears around the hall and threw the rest to the beast, yet, it seems like it didn’t weaken him at all and it just made the beast more furious to her. The beast slammed his buffed arm attempting to crush her but then she was able to dodge it. She ran towards the long rope and attempted to tie it at the four spears she sticked at the edges of the hall to be able to trip the beast as what she does when she hunts but she failed to tie the rope at the last spear, for the beast slammed the stone pillar above it causing the rope to break. Despite that Mayim was able to run a bit far from the pillar, it was inevitable for her to get wounded and harmed by the rocks that splashed from the destruction of the pillar. Her sight dimmed for a minute and so as the sight of the beast was blurred with the smoked cause by the rocks. She then found herself unstably knocked out in the middle of the rocks. After a while, the smoke cleared and the beast were able to sight her exact location and she was still unstable. The beast dreadfully growled at her ready to crush her but then the water hose’ lining was cut off showering Mayim with fresh water. The beast paused for a while observing what was happening. Despite that that showering made her a bit stable, Mayim knew it was her life’s end and she can’t do anything else to further escape the beast and so she decided to just watch the next moves of the beast as the water poured down upon her washing off the blood stains from her skin. The beast strode closer to her and some slimy tentacles came out of its posterior and little did she expect that it gently stroked her limbs as if it was caressing her. After a while, the beast extended its arm caressing her face that seemed small compared to his hand. She found it disturbing and good at the same time.

“Fascinating.” A voice spoke from behind. The beast turned and walked back inside he broken giant iron gate revealing Prince Nikolaj’s presence from behind. “Being able to tame a beast with your beauty.” The prince continued. “What are you saying?” She asked clueless of what kept the beast from savaging her.

“The water from the hose. It cleared the blood stains from your face and body that conceals your beauty from my brother. As the water cleansed you, it revealed your beauty and it tamed my sweet brother.” He explained. The imperial guards entered the hall and helped her to stand up.

“Oh, it’s an honor to see the future queen of Tirrenia. Isn’t, your highness?” The soothsayer told the prince. “Indeed. Beauty, courage and skills. There is clearly nothing more to ask for.” Prince Nikolaj agreed.

Soon after, the aristocrats sent Mayim back to her place and gave her her ten day decompression before she marries and make love with the prince.


	3. Love and Chastity

A few imperial guards surrounded Mayim’s house for protection and it didn’t please her for she found it hard to sneak to be able to see Jim.

“Can you not surround my home and be a but distant?” Mayim asked the chieftain. “I am sorry but this is the prince’ order.” He replied. Mayim grunted a bit. “Well you know, I am about to be your queen and I am sure that it won’t please the prince to know that you aren’t following my requests.” She lured the chieftain. “That is if you still like to be a chieftain after I become a queen.” She continued and successfully tricked the chieftain. “Fair enough.” He replied. He asked the other guards to move a bit more distant from her house. Upon the granting of her request, Mayim plotted her plan of sneaking at night to be able to see Jim at the woods.

She muffled as she leaves her house, the dark surroundings did help her to keep herself from getting noticed by the guards as she escape. As soon as she got out of the guards’ scope, she immediately ran to the woods.

“Mayim!” Jim called upon seeing her and excitedly embraced her. “What happened to you.” He worried upon seeing a few bruises on her body and a wound at the tip of her lip. “Can we go up? It’s safer up there.” She requested and they went up the tree house to talk.

“What is it that you wanna say? What happened?” Jim asked right away. She took a deep breathe and thought of the right words as she told him what happened recently. It largely displeased Jim upon hearing how the aristocrats risked her life. “Also, the prince wants me to marry me.” She sighed. “What? But…” Jim replied softly in threat for he knows the rituals done by the woman before marrying a prince. “I know. What should I do? I don’t want to marry that atrocious prince with a beast twin. I want no one else to have me than you.” She nearly cried. Jim wrapped his arms around her stroking her head as she rested her head on his shoulder blade. After a few moments of silence, Mayim thought of an idea. She withdrew herself and informed him about it.

“I clearly cannot make you feel any more secure than giving you something that nobody else can take away.” She began. “What are you trying to say?” He asked for he found it quite vague. She took a gulp and a deep breathe. “I want you to take my innocence for I don’t trust anyone else as much as I trust you.” She replied. Jim felt stunned for a moment. “Are you offering me the privilege of taking away your chastity?” He asked for confirmation. She didn’t say a word of reply than a nod. He felt overwhelmed and flattered at the same time. He was absolutely sure about his sincere love for her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and hearing her giving him the permission to take her virginity was a huge deal and honor for him as the man in the relationship. Nevertheless, he haven’t had a second thought about it. He gladly accepted her request. “Tomorrow night. I will be coming back.” She informed him. He placed a kiss on her forehead. “It is an honor. I pledge and promise to take care of you until the end. I love you, Mayim. Goodbye.” He told her before she left. She immediately went back to her house and sneaked to avoid the guards from finding out about her secluded leave.

-

Mayim spent her day for her cleansing at her house with the assistance of her mother. “I couldn’t be any happier to see my only daughter being with the love of her life.” Her mother told her as she aromatize her skin with fragrant sprays. She smiled and embraced her mother in her arms. “Thank you mother.” She told her. Her mother placed a kiss on her cheek as a sign of her approval for them before she sneaked out and walked to the woods as the sun left the sky.

Jim, on the other hand, went up of eight trees the whole day and bathed himself at the river as a part of the ritual before engaging into copulation. As the sky turned dark, Jim waited at the tree house for Mayim. Upon her arrival, he greeted her respectfully and had he sit beside her. They started by eating the bread she brought and then started talking randomly as they gazed upon the stars.

“You are very beautiful.” He complimented her glowing aura as he saw her standing up near to where he was sitting. “I should be.” She replied and sat in front of him pressing her back against his chest and resting her head beside his.

“I sometimes wonder how could there be any existent beauty in the world than the stars from the sky.” He held her hands and rubbed his thumb against her soft skin. “But there is nothing more beautiful in this world than being with you.” She countered him. “And so as being with you, my love.” He replied and kissed her head making it inevitable for him to sniff her hair and body’s sweet scent.

She leaned her back against his chest and held his hands back as he began to kiss her neck amorously. They closed their eyes and connected their souls as she completely submitted herself into his dominance. He showered her body with his enamored gentle kisses indicating his careful dominance of her soul for the moment. She moved herself and submissively countered his kisses. After a few moments, he assisted her to lie at her back and went on top of her without letting go of her lips preparing her for the end of her chastity.

“I pledge and promise to take care of you and make the loss of your chastity worthy for the rest of your life.” He softly uttered as he gazed at her eye to eye. “I trust you.” She replied. Soon then, he carefully entered her premise and slowly thrusted inside her as their souls began to link together. She wrapped her arms around him and her head rested on his shoulders. Her fingernails was benignly buried at his bare back for every thrust he make as she tried to dealt with the pain of losing her innocence for the very first time. Despite the extreme agony she dealt with, the essence of love, happiness and submission helped her to relish the painful yet magical moment. They made love through the night and had his seed planted inside her.

Later in the morning, they woke up together with Mayim resting at his bare chest and his arms were around her. He thought about confessing to her about his true identity of being a prince for he didn’t like the fact that he is still concealing things from her. “It’s a wonderful day, my love.” He told her as he felt her smile at his chest. “It is indeed a wonderful day to start with by laying here beside you.” She replied. He kissed her head and gently withdrew himself away from her. He got on his clothes and went down to the spring for cleansing and to seek forgiveness from the almighty heavens for any pain he brought to her. It took a while before she got her clothes back, she then, went down and walked near the spring. As he finished his prayer in the middle of the spring, he saw the beautiful love of his life smiling at him from a far as he opened his eyes. He smiled back at her finding it inevitable to conceal the happiness she brings to him. She soaked herself in the spring as she ambulated towards him. He cupped her pelvis and kissed her forehead as she went close to him. “You make me so complete.” He told her. She turned her back and pressed her back against his front as she held his hands at her waist. “I love you.” She replied and moved her hair to one side giving him a sanction to dominate over her once again by swarming her neck with his amorous kisses. He attempted to untangle the bind of her clothing but before he was able to disrobe her a yell stopped them from making love once again. They opened their eyes and panicked as the imperial guards traced their location. A couple of imperial guards ran towards them and took her away from him. “Take her! Secure her to the carriage! Away from the man!” The chieftain ordered the guards as they dragged her away from Jim. They covered her mouth and nose with a piece of cloth and a sleep inducing oil causing her to lose consciousness after that very moment.

“You think you can take advantage of the incoming queen? Then you are wrong.” The chieftain told Jim as the guards locked his arms with their hands. Suddenly, Jim’s white horse walked towards them and it perplexed the chieftain. “Yes. I am a prince.” He told him and pushed away the hands of the guards off him enabling him to stride closer to his horse. He opened his bag strangled around his white horse and took his crown off it. “Prince Jim of Enotria.” The chieftain was badly startled and gave the other guards a signal.

“I am sorry to disrespectfully touch you, your highness.” The chieftain kneeled. Prince Jim nodded. The chieftain told Jim. “Where will you be taking that woman?” He asked. “To where Prince Nikolaj would order us to.” The chieftain replied. “I, as a higher class, order you not to cause any harm to her.” He requested. “I am afraid to inform you that you are out of bounds and in the scope of Prince Nikolaj of Tirrenia. We can not offer you any service than respect, your highness.” The chieftain denied. Prince Jim attempted to hit the chieftain but the guards took over him and had him ride another carriage to bring him back to Enotria. On another carriage, the unconscious Mayim was comfortably laid down as the carriage brought her to the hold.


	4. The Betrayal

Slowly, Mayim opened her eyes. Her head hurts a bit seeming to be awake from a very deep sleep. She found herself lying down a soft silk covered bed with sheer drapes in a very elegant room, her clothes were changed into some comfortable pale pink dress, she knew she was inside the hold. She tried to stand up and walk towards the door and a guard saw her.

“Alvor, tell the prince that the queen is awake.” The guard ordered upon seeing her. “What? I am not your queen.” She told the guard but he ignored her. She was ordered to wait back inside the room for a couple of minutes until the prince came escorted by Alvor.

“You’re finally awake.” The prince told her. “What do you want? Let me go.” She pleaded the prince. The prince remained silent. He took out his blade from his scabbard and threateningly gazed upon it as he spoke. “So you were with another man during the wait for our marriage…” The prince began and Mayim remained silent and guilty. “…how do you want me to react with that deception and betrayal? By granting your request of being freed?! Do you think I am that of a fools to set you free?!” He yelled startling and scaring Mayim. Then the room was swarmed with silence after the prince grunts to let his fury fade out. He slowly pointed his blade towards Mayim stoning her as he moves his blade from her chest down to the bottom of her dress. “You are very lucky to have that incomparable beauty because if not, I could have already killed you already.” Prince Nikolaj threatened her. He handed his blade to Alvor and asked him to leave him alone with Mayim. Alvor immediately left with Prince Nikolaj’s sword.

Upon Alvor’s exit, prince Nikolaj brought back his sight to Mayim. He ambulated closer to her and stroked her hair as his eyes feast upon her beauty. “Only if you weren’t that beautiful…” He softly uttered. “Besides, you will be married to me, you will be my wife, you will have to serve me your entire life and you will be my queen.” He continued and attempted to kiss her lips but she dodged. He carefully grunted trying to calm himself down.

“I am not your queen.” She retorted triggering prince Nikolaj’s fury. He slammed her face with the back of his palm causing her to fall down the floor. “Are you trying to show me your dominance?!” He yelled at her in fury. Mayim remained at the floor crying. “What are you bragging about? That you slept with another prince during the waiting?! Is that what you are bragging to me?!” He continued shouting at her. Mayim paused for a while trying to catch up with his accusations. “What are you talking about?” She asked. “Don’t play with me, woman. I know you slept with prince Jim of Enotria during the wait and-”

“Prince Jim?” She cuts him in. “Prince?” She asked again seeming to be very confused. Suddenly, prince Nikolaj understood the situation and took the chance to ruin Mayim and prince Jim. “How fascinating…” He began as he took her up from the floor and held her arm harshly. “Behind all those beauty is a fool. A fool who let some random man take away her chastity without even knowing so much about him.” He began grilling her guilt. “You slept with prince Jim of Enotria and you never knew he was a prince? What a travesty.” He told her. Mayim hardly believed him, she wanted to believe but she doubted it for she don’t trust prince Nikolaj at all. “No. I don’t believe you.” She countered him despite that she knows that he could possibly say the truth.

“Then I will prove it to you.” Prince Nikolaj told her and locked her down at the room alone.

“Invite the presence of the prince of Enotria two sunrise after this day in the afternoon, if he rejects, tell him I have something so precious to him under my hands.” Prince Nikolaj asked a messenger to deliver a message to prince Jim of Enotria.

Prince Jim didn’t have a second thought in accepting the invitation for he has been thinking about Mayim since she was taken away from him.

-

It was a dead afternoon until prince Jim and his men entered the Tirrenia hold, showing his presence as an acceptance for prince Nikolaj’s invitation. “Well. Well. Well. How wonderful to know you accepted my invitation prince Jim.” He tried to annoy him. “Where is Mayim?” Prince Jim went straight to the point. Prince Nikolaj faked a laugh. “You mean the woman you deceived by not telling your genuine identity to be able to take away her chastity?” He pointed out. “You don’t know anything and as much that I have to respect you under your land, have some mutual respect with me as a prince as well.” Prince Jim requested. “Now, where is Mayim?” He asked again.

“Very well. Prince Jim of Enotria.” Prince Nikolaj replied. “Bring out my lady.” He ordered. The lady servants brought out Mayim with her hands tied together by a gold chain. Fear grew inside her upon seeing prince Jim in a monarchial attire.

“How would you like me to introduce you to my incoming queen, PRINCE Jim?” Prince Nikolaj cuts in the silence. “Oh. Did I accidentally slipped my tongue and said that you are a prince in front of Mayim?” He continued to spill the beans. Jim remained silent. Mayim nearly cried. “Is it true?” She softly asked with a tone of wishing it wasn’t a fact. It took some time before prince Jim was able to reply. “Tell her. Why don’t you tell her how you tried to keep your real identity behind her as you take away her sacred chastity? After she trusted you.” Prince Nikolaj further grilled the heat. Prince Jim looked at Mayim in the eye and saw her watery eyes in despair. He couldn’t further lie to her and so as he couldn’t let his men see him deny his monarchy.

“Yes. I am a prince. I am Prince Jim of Enotria.” He barely confessed in front of the woman he loves. Mayim failed to hold back her tears as she confirmed that prince Jim betrayed her and broke her trust. “Anything to say, Mayim?” Prince Nikolaj asked her. She remained silent as her tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I didn’t want or mean to deceive you, Mayim. I swear to the heavens that my love for you was true.” Prince Jim tried and it threatened Prince Nikolaj a bit fearing that she would accept his explanation. “But you did. How am I suppose to believe you now?” Mayim replied with a broken voice. Prince Nikolaj walked closer to her. “I may be an evil, but I would never make you blind about it.” He uttered near her ears. He gently cupped her pelvis and stood behind her. Fury began sprouting inside prince Jim as he found it disrespectful to touch a weak woman that way. “Isn’t she the most beautiful woman eve?” Prince Nikolaj told prince Jim before he kissed her bare shoulders up to her neck. Mayim let prince Nikolaj do what he wanted to do in front of Prince Jim and continued holding back her tears. Despite that prince Jim loathed what he was seeing, he knew he can’t do anything about it for he was under prince Nikolaj’s land and he has less number of warriors to protect him over Tirrenia’s warriors.

“You are very beautiful my queen.” Prince Nikolaj uttered and tightened the chain wrapped around her wrists before the lady servants took Mayim out and brought her back to her room. Jim panicked for a while as the servants dragged Mayim away.

“Do not hurt her.” Prince Jim pleaded. Prince Nikolaj begins to like what he was hearing. “And what will I get if I grant your request?” He asked. Prince Jim thought quickly of a response. “An alliance. A… Support from Enotria during wars and chaos.” He proposed. Prince Nikolaj smirked and faked a few laughs. “Too bad my people don’t need any assistance from anyone anymore.” He replied declining Prince Jim’s proposal. “And I am not sure if it would be inevitable not to hurt her once I begin sleeping with her tonight.” He aggravated Prince Jim.

Prince Jim tried to attack Prince Nikolaj but the Tirrenian guards immediately took action and shielded their prince. “Oh, brother. Why so mad? Don’t you think my incoming queen has become numb enough after you took away her chastity, deceived her and left her?” Prince Nikolaj continued exasperating Prince Jim. “Lead them out of Tirrenia.” He ordered his men. “You are a demon Nikolaj! You will pay for this!” Prince Jim yelled at him in fury. “How am I so scared?” Prince Nikolaj replied in sarcasm before walking away heading to Mayim’s room.

Prince Nikolaj enters the room, once again, his eyes feasted upon seeing the most beautiful woman of Tirrenia inside a room in his hold, alone with him. He walked towards her and sat beside her at the edge of the bed. He attempted to kiss her on the lips, but as what she always do, she dodged it again. “It’s okay now, my love. Soon enough, you’ll be mine now.” He whispered to her ear.

Mayim, I will come back for you!  
You are going in the depths of hell Nikolaj!  
Mayim I’m so sorry, I love you! Believe me! I will save you!

She could still hear prince Jim yelling from the outside as he was being dragged out by the Tirrenian guards and she found it inevitable to be emotional. Prince Nikolaj wiped her tears with his thumb. “Stop crying. You should celebrate for soon enough, you will be my queen.” Prince Nikolaj told her. She glared at him. “I am not your queen. I am not anyone’s queen.” She retorted which aggravated Prince Nikolaj. He closed his eyes trying to contain his fury. He stood up for a while and paused for a moment. “I will never love someone as evil as you.” She continued flaring Prince Nikolaj up. He grabbed the porcelain vase nearby and threw it against the wall expressing his fury and Mayim was badly startled.

“Don’t consume my patience. You don’t know what more can I do.” Prince Nikolaj threatened her. “I have my integrity and I won’t let a demon like you take over me!” She yelled at him and attempted to slap him right to his face but he caught her wrist and groped it tightly with his palms. He glared at her as he grunts deeply. “Don’t present to me your integrity because you slept with a man from across the borders and you weren’t even aware of his true identity!” He countered and ambushed her with a starving kiss. Mayim tried her best to dodge and resist from his forces but she was to weak to counter his strength. He pushed her towards the bed and pinned her down as he takes over her against her will. He ravished her ruthlessly corrupting her innocent soul all through the night. She pleaded and cried for him to stop but he was too hungry for her, his desire to own her poisoned his mind that he became merciless even for Mayim, the woman that he loved all his life.

Despite that Prince Jim attempts to walk back to save Mayim from Prince Nikolaj, he was unable to fight the Tirrenian guards, he was outnumbered, he had no choice but to be kicked out of Tirrenia.


	5. Sprouting Seed

Mayim wasn’t able to put herself to sleep after that evening, she turned her back and cried all night until the morning after being forced to sleep with a man she loathed.

“It’s a pleasant morning, my queen.” Prince Nikolaj greeted and kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he stood up and walked to his closet to prepare for a steam bath. Mayim sat up from her lying position. “I am not your queen and I will never be.” She said with loathe in her voice. Prince Nikolaj paused for a moment and faced her. “We will get married in two days. What are you talking about?” He retorted. “I don’t want to marry you. I don’t love you.” She replied. He ambulated closer to her and grabbed her face harshly. “Then you better learn how to because there is no way the wedding will be revoked.” He taunted her and placed a forced kiss on her lips. She was left with no choice, he walk away leaving her behind with more reasons to loathe him.

After a few moments, Mayim got up and fixed herself as well. After she had a warm bath, she began to put on some of her royal clothes and it surprised her to see the line on her wrist emitting a light. Every woman’s wrist has that line engraved on their skin since they were infants, it only glows when there is a child dwelling inside their wombs. Mayim felt worried for a moment and thought about it carefully. The line doesn’t glow right away, it takes few days before it glows after making love. Suddenly, she recalled the night she spent with Prince Jim. It is impossible that Prince Nikolaj’s seed was the one she’s bearing for they never spent a night than last night. Afterwards, she concluded that it was Prince Jim’s seed that sprouted inside her and this scared her.

-

The wedding day has come, Prince Nikolaj and Mayim were sitting on their thrones in front of their people feasting and celebrating for their wedding at the hall of the hold. He looked at her and held her hand.

“I cannot believe that the most beautiful woman in my land is now my wife.” He told her. She remained unspoken, he was expecting a compliment from her and it annoyed him that she didn’t respond. He pulled away his hand off her and moved his sight from her to the people. “Don’t worry, I sent an invitation to Prince Jim of Tirrenia.” He informed her. “What?” She replied in surprise.

He chortled. “It’s either he won’t come or he would witness how his woman marry another man. Both are beneficial to me.” He taunted. “You’re an evil-”

“I’m the devil.” He cuts her in.

After a few moments, little did he expect it to happen but prince Jim arrived. He entered the hall and greeted the other present princes, dukes and royals from other lands. Lastly, he looked at Mayim sitting at her throne and she looked back at him. Their eyes were filled with love and miss, it’s as if they wanna run towards each other and wrap each other with a tight embrace. Prince Nikolaj noticed this eye contact and so he walked in front of Mayim covering her up and smirked at prince Jim. Prince Jim got back to the real world and walked towards prince Nikolaj.

“How surprising to see your presence at my wedding ceremony, prince of Enotria.” Prince Nikolaj greeted him. “I got your invitation, I would find it rude at your side if I wouldn’t acknowledge it.” He replied. Prince Nikolaj smirked and moved a bit exposing Mayim to him.

“Do I have to introduce to you my queen? My wife?” He taunted prince Jim. “It’s not necessary. I already know her.” He replied seeming to ignore his taunt. “Maybe even know her a lot more than you do.” He continued and countered his taunt. He smirked at prince Nikolaj and walked away. It didn’t please prince Nikolaj at all but he let it passed for he thought that he’s already winning by getting Mayim to marry him.

The celebration continued all night, everyone was eating, drinking, dancing, singing and having a good time. Prince Nikolaj enjoyed watching his people have fun and the highlight of the celebration entertained him, the violence and perversion of drunk people. In oppose to prince Nikolaj’s pleasure in watching such scenarios, Mayim felt bad about it.

“Tell them to stop.” She softly asked prince Nikolaj. “One might get harmed.” She continued. “In every royal ceremony, it is normal to have more than three deaths. You should get used to it now because this would be sort of your life now.” He explained but it still didn’t convince her. “I’m just gonna go to the room for a while.” She told him and he nodded seeming not to care very much for he was very entertained with the violence next to his eyes. Prince Jim took the advantage of everyone being distracted with the commotion to be able to sneak up and talk to Mayim privately.

Prince Jim covered her mouth and immediately pulled Mayim inside her room as she twisted the doorknob to avoid anyone from seeing them together. It surprised her but as they settled inside the room, she felt safe. They immediately wrapped each other with a tight embrace.

“How were you able to go up here? Did the guards see you?” She asked continuously. “I sneaked up while there is distraction. I’m gonna have to make this quick, I might not be able to have time with you for so long right now.” He said quickly and she listened carefully.

“I am sorry. I am here to apologize, I didn’t want to deceive you, I didn’t want to hurt you. I swear to heavens and I want you to believe me, Mayim. It’s just that, I just ran away from home to have a peace of mind and I didn’t see you coming. I didn’t expect that I would walk by a woman that would make me feel complete. I didn’t know that I would walk by someone who would make me fall in love, or make the stars shine brighter. I lied about my identity but I never lied when I said that I love you because I really do.” He explained. “I know.” She replied. “You do?” He asked. Mayim made a little distance and held his hand as they gazed upon each other. “There is something that I wanna show you.” She said as prince Jim was clueless.

Mayim extended her arm and revealed to him the glowing line on her wrist and it stunned him for a moment. He looked at her in the eye seeking for further explanation. She softly nodded. “It is yours.” She told him. His world stopped as he heard her. He couldn’t believe that she is carrying their very own unborn child. It was all he could ever wish for and it was real. He kneeled and gently touched her stomach as it sinks to him that his seed is sprouting inside the woman of his dreams. “But I’m scared.” Mayim confessed. “You don’t have to be scared because you’re no longer alone in this.” Prince Jim replied. “But what if Nikolaj discovers my pregnancy?” She asked. Prince Jim hasn’t considered it for a while. “No. When he does, you tell him it’s his child. He wouldn’t want to harm his own child.” He instructed her. “You want me to lie?” She asked anxiously for she wasn’t good at lying. “Do it for the safety of our descendant.” He convinced her. He cupped her cheeks and pressed their foreheads against each other.she held his hand and treasured their moment together. He, then, placed a soft kiss on her lips and she did kiss him back as well. “I love you.” He whispered. “I love you too.” She replied.

Suddenly, the door slammed open startling the two as they see prince Nikolaj and his men opposite the door. “How am I not surprise?” Prince Nikolaj uttered. “Run!” Mayim yelled as prince Jim ran away to escape. The chasing caused chaos inside the hall, prince Nikolaj glared at Mayim. “You get the consequence of this betrayal tomorrow.” He threatened her as he slammed the door close locking her inside alone.

-

It was early morning, after Mayim took some cleansing, she dried her hair and sat down quietly at her room alone anxious about prince Nikolaj’s threat of punishment to her that morning. She closed her eyes and thought about prince Jim and their unborn child to strengthen her. Suddenly, prince Nikolaj entered the room.

It feared Mayim more upon seeing him holding a black whipping rod and prince Nikolaj immediately noticed the fear on her face. He ambulated closer to her and stroked her face with his finger.

“You are so beautiful, my queen.” He uttered and walked behind her. He kissed her neck from behind despite that she wasn’t please with what he was doing. “You know I don’t want to hurt you but you are forcing me to.” Mayim remained silent for a while.

“You’ve been hurting me since you took away my freedom and forcing me to marry you.” She raged which annoyed prince Nikolaj. He stopped caressing her body and kissing her neck. He pushed her down making her kneel down in front of him.

“Your face and body is remarkably beautiful but the words coming from your mouth isn’t.” Prince Nikolaj pointed out as he whipped her posterior with his whipping rod repeatedly. After a few whipping, prince Nikolaj kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears with his thumb.

“Don’t touch me.” Mayim uttered. He stood up once again and whipped her rear harder making her groan in pain. Despite that he is infuriated, Prince Nikolaj couldn’t completely ignore hearing and seeing Mayim cry due to physical pain but he knew it was the only way to threaten her and make her submit herself to him. He stopped whipping her for a while and kneeled down behind her. He began caressing her posterior down to her legs as he explains himself to her.

“I don’t wanna hurt you but you keep on doing things that I don’t like and that requires me to hurt you like this.” He explained but Mayim remained unspoken and continued crying. Suddenly a flaming sensation sprout on his loins that made him crave for her. He continued caressing her and his hands went up beneath her skirt but she stopped his hand with her hand before he was able to touch her.

Prince Nikolaj paused for a moment as he looked at her hand. He grabbed her hand and twisted it a bit to check the glow he saw. As he discovered her wrist’s glowing line he seemed to be badly stunned. Mayim felt nervous for she knew the risk that her unborn child can take once prince Nikolaj that she is carrying prince Jim’s child.

“You’re pregnant?” He asked anxiously. She closed her eyes in fear as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Are you carrying my descendant in your womb?” He followed up. She paused and felt relieved that it didn’t cross his mind that it could be prince Jim’s. Suddenly, she recalled prince Jim’s advice to her about lying to prince Nikolaj. “Tell me! Are you carrying my unborn child?” Prince Nikolaj eagerly asked for a response. “Yes.” She replied shortly. He paused for a while as it sank to him. He regretted hurting her physically right that moment and embraced her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Mayim. I’m so sorry.” He apologized redundantly as he was embracing her. He felt so bad for hurting her that his voice seem to crack as he apologized.

He immediately assisted her up and made her comfortably sit down on the bed. He called the servants and have them being medications for Mayim’s bruises and wounds. He, himself, took care of her and applied medications on her wounds for he was badly sorry for hurting her.


	6. Unborn Forever

Prince Nikolaj tried his best to lengthen his patience and tolerance with Mayim’s hurtful words. He had to for the sake of the unborn child he believed to own in her womb. Hence, it was in his blood to have a short patience and there was a tragic time when he lost all his tolerance in her.

“I don’t love you and neither will this child, when it comes to life!” She swore and slammed his face. He grunted trying to control his anger. He is harshly hurt and offended every time she talks about how their unborn child could possible not see him as a good father. “You can never be a good father because you are a dreadful, disgusting demon who has a horrible twin beast!” She continued swearing.

“You can never be a good fat-”

He lost control and slammed her face. She didn’t see his violence coming, she dropped herself to the bed in out of balance. She touched her lip and realized it was bleeding. Prince Nikolaj grabbed her by her hair seeming so angry and out of control. She panicked a bit in fear as she heard the noise his twin beast seem to be making from the outside rhyming with his fury.

“Don’t ever judge the way I will father our child because I am gonna be the best father. Do you hear me, Mayim? I am going to be the best father!” He was crying in anger and hurt. “No you’ll never be-”

His tremendous fury darkened his sight, his anger swallowed his mind. He held her hair tighter and slammed her head against the bed post and letting her go freely. She dropped to the floor unconscious. Prince Nikolaj needed some time to recover from his intense anger. Soon after, he realized that Mayim was still lying on the floor looking unconscious.

“Mayim.” He uttered as he kneeled to the ground and checked upon her. He made her face him and rest on his arm. She was unconscious and her head was bleeding. “Oh no!” He gasped. He panicked upon realizing he caused the wound laying on her head but more that it made him panic is upon noticing the blood stain in her skirt. “No… No!” He uttered.

“Servants! Servantes! Help! Help!” He shouted for help immediately bringing the servants and slaves’ assistance. “She’s bleeding!” He informed them. They immediately carried her carefully and brought her to the healers and medics.

Prince Nikolaj felt guilty and scared and weak upon realizing what he had done. “I didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry my queen. I’m sorry…” He cried in guilt.

-

Light strongly entered her sight. Slowly did she try to open her eyes trying to adjust as she earned consciousness. She was lying down a very comfortable bed alone in an unfamiliar place with a man reading something at the corner of the room. She tried to move but it triggered the pain in her head. “Agh.” She softly groaned.

“Queen, you’re awake.” The man uttered upon realizing that she was awake. “Who are you? Where am I? How long have I been sleeping? What happened?” She swarmed him with questions.

“That’s a lot of information you seek, my queen.” He laughed. “I am Kazimir, your healer. You are in my healing locus.” He answered her queries. “Healing locus? What happened?” She continued seeking for answers.

“You’ve been asleep for about four days, almost five. You bled.” Kazimir replied. Mayim began to recall what happened but all she could clearly remember was when she was yelling at Prince Nikolaj. Kazimir was staring at her blankly.

“What?” She asked in curiosity. Suddenly, she felt unusual. She tried to figure out what was making her feel unusual. She touched her stomach and it was bizarrely flat. He womb felt lighter, it’s as if there isn’t a child residing in it. She gasped in fear and looked at Kazimir wanting explanations but he was still staring at her blankly.

She looked at her wrist and the light is no longer glowing. Her breath was cut upon realizing what could have happened. “Where is my child?” She asked as tears filled her green eyes. Kazimir grabbed a small glass bottle and dropped it on the floor. It has been known that healers drop a glass bottle in order to infer death.

Mayim’s tears began to stream down her cheeks. She had her hands covering her mouth in deep shock and gloom. “No! No…” She cried so hard as she held her stomach reminiscing the times when her unborn child was still in it. “No… My child… How? No… I’m so sorry…” She cried. Kazimir couldn’t come closer to sympathize with her for it has been a rule that healers can’t touch their patients, especially the queen, unless it is necessary for their medications.

Prince Nikolaj, on another hand, suffered the torture of his guilt and conscience in the hold’s aristocrat asylum room as he dealt with the loss of the unborn child he believed to have with Mayim.

-

As soon as Mayim and Prince Nikolaj recovered from the mourning of their unborn child, they were allowed to go back to their normal places and habits. Hence, Mayim loathed Prince Nikolaj even more. Despite this, Prince Nikolaj prepped himself up for all the blaming and words that he could receive from her for he saw himself guilty as charged as well.

Time healed Mayim. Slowly, she accepted her loss but scars of it was still fresh in her heart. Prince Nikolaj remained bothered by his guilt and conscience and so he announced a torment for his sin.

Torment is a practice of whipping a person’s body part that caused his sin until it bleeds. It is done to repent their sins.

A long ritual prayer was done by the hold priests before the torment began.

“The honor of delivering the first agony goes to you, your highness.” The priest informed Mayim and handed her the blessed whipping rod. Despite that she loathes Prince Nikolaj and she was fill of anger, she just couldn’t hurt another human being physically at any points. Even her anger didn’t make her brave enough to be able to convince herself to whip him as hard as she could.

“I can’t.” She cried as she felt helpless and guilty for she deceived him as well for making him believe that that child was his. She thought that the agony of causing his own child’s death is already enough for him as a punishment. Mayim dropped the whipping rod to the floor and ran away.

The tormenting cannot continue unless the honorable delivers the first agony. This act cancelled the event making Prince Nikolaj feel bad for he wasn’t repented.

-

Mayim ran randomly around the hold and looked for a hidden room to hide on. She opened the unfamiliar door and closed it behind her. It was quite unfamiliar, it’s like a small tunnel but it was hidden enough for her to be alone for a moment. Suddenly, she felt curious and followed the tunnel’s way. It lead her to a quite familiar exit which made her gasped upon realizing it was the beast’s den.

Her feet felt cemented in fear. Her breaths started to become heavy as she heard the beast’s grunts. She closed her eyes trying to contain her fear but as soon as she opened it, she saw the dreadful beast standing right in front of her.

She struggled to breathe normally, she wanted to shout for help but she was so afraid that she was unable to make a sound. The beast quickly released its tentacles and moved along sealing the door where she entered from.

“Oh no. I didn’t mean to disturb you…” She softly uttered in fear as she hoped the beast would hear her out but it just grunted upon hearing her speak. The beast screamed rumbling right in front of her making her drop to the ground as the pressure from the beast’s mouth pushed her away. She wiped her eyes clearing it from the slime. Suddenly, she heard the fluid blobbing sound of the beast’s tentacles, she opened her eyes and looked around her. The tentacles were crawling towards her, she froze in fear. The tentacles of the beast began caressing her arms and cheeks. She felt uncomfortable with the unnecessary touching from the beast but she can’t get herself to move for she was afraid to displease the horrible monster. She tried to tolerate the beast for a moment, it seems like it was fascinated with her beauty. It’s dreadful eyes was just looking at her. She felt like her beauty tamed the beast at some point, she slowly began to earn courage as she realized it. Later then, the beast moved its huge claws and pointed at her. She gasped in shock as it’s claws were as sharp as sword blades. The beast gently pressed its claws against her clothes and slowly ripping it off starting from her skirt.

“No…” She softly pleaded but the beast didn’t seem to understand. She couldn’t stop him from what he was doing for she knows how powerful the beast is and how helpless she was. It continued ripping her clothes part by part. Her clothes weren’t entirely torn apart but as soon as the beast had a great sight of her limbs, it began caressing it. She felt more and more bothered with the way the beast is touching her. Suddenly she felt one of the beast’s tentacle limb crawling down her legs towards her groin.

“No. No. Stop. Please!” She pleaded and tried to stop it using her hands but it was too powerful for her to stop it from touching her. “No! Ugh!” She yearned. Suddenly a strong force hit the beast pushing it against the hold’s wall weakening it for a moment.

Mayim gasped in surprise. She opened her eyes and checked on it. It was Prince Nikolaj using his hand to deliver some sort of force in the air that pushes his twin beast effortlessly. It was magical and surprising for her at the same time.

“You don’t fucking touch my queen like that.” Prince Nikolaj swore to his twin. The beast stood up and growled at him but he used his force magic to push the beast back to the wall again. “She is my queen, not yours.” He scolded his twin and picked up Mayim from the ground. She dodged his hand and glared at him. “You and your twin beast are both depraved. You are horrible!” She swore and ran away to the exit passage.


	7. Black Bird

“You keep your fucking fantasies to yourself, brother. She is not for you!” Prince Nikolaj told his twin beast. It slammed the walls of the hold in rage and growled at him. “She is my wife. Not yours.” He uttered as he had his twin brother face to face. The beast grunted and growled at him pushing him away. Prince Nikolaj understands his twin beast even if it all it can do to communicate is to growl and he knew that that growl meant that he is displeased with him being territorial to Mayim. He stood up and drew his sword but even before he was able to complete pull it out, the beast slammed his arm with his tentacle throwing out his sword. It grunted and glared at him. 

“You are a dreadful beast. There is no way you can have her-” 

*growls loudly at him* 

Prince Nikolaj couldn’t believe how his twin beast seemed serious and furious about their argument. He has never seen his twin beast that furious over a woman, he never thought it would get attracted to any woman for all it did ever since was to eat, kill and murder every being it sees. He knew his twin won’t eat him but he realized that he wasn’t strong enough to tame him incase it pursues Mayim. “No you’re not gonna get in my way.” He uttered and blew a raging force to the beast hammering him against the wall before he left its den. 

\- 

Mayim still cries at night after her loss, she thought she needed Jim to strengthen her up when she realized that there is a chance that he doesn’t know that their child died. She decided to go to Prince Nikolaj to talk despite that seeing him is the least thing she wants. 

“Mayim…” He uttered upon seeing her. 

He attempted to embrace her but she stopped him. “I need you to do me a favor.” She told him blankly. “Anything.” He replied. “I wanna see Jim. Prince of Enotria.” She requested. 

“Seriously? While we are mourning over the loss of our child, you want to see that bastard who-” 

“For heaven’s sake Nikolaj! I am already married to you! What is keeping you insecure! I just wanna see him!” She cuts him off. He knew he still owes her something so he granted her request. 

\- 

Prince Nikolaj had his horsemen to drive Mayim to Enotria to he able to see Prince Jim. Despite that he didn’t want to grant it, he had to. Mayim left the hold in the morning for her whole day travel to Enotria and Prince Nikolaj agreed that she’ll stay there for one night with the condition that she should remain faithful to him which she agreed on her behalf as well.

\- 

Mayim arrived at Enotria after the sunset. Prince Jim was extremely excited to see the love of his life after a long time. He immediately embraced her as she arrived in the hold. “My love!” They both uttered as they wrapped each other around their arms tightly. Mayim began to cry in happiness of seeing him and in despair of delivering him the news of their loss. Prince Jim felt her tears wetting his clothing, he cupped her cheeks as she held his arms. “What’s wrong?” He asked. She continued crying. 

“It’s gone.” She cried. He didn’t seem to get it at first. “It’s gone.” She repeated and cried harder. Prince Jim paused and started to get her. He held her hand and checked on her wrist. His world stopped upon seeing it no longer glowing. His breaths turned heavy and the surroundings felt dark. 

“But… How…?” He uttered. She cried and hugged him tightly. 

She struggled to speak while she was crying but she was able to tell him what caused their loss. Prince Jim raged in fury upon discovering that it was Prince Nikolaj’s fault. He wanted to initiate a war between Tirrenia and Enotria but then Mayim told him not to. 

She didn’t want anyone to shed blood, she didn’t want their late unborn child to be the cause of violence and war. She also pointed out the complication and effects that could happen to Enotria once everyone knew about the deception they did to Prince Nikolaj by making him believe it was his child. She also found it inevitable for her to confide to him about her encounter with Prince Nikolaj’s twin beast. 

“Then I believe these are good reasons for me to keep you away from Tirrenia.” He told her. “What do you mean?” She asked. “You’re going to stay here longer than you told him.” He replied. 

“But-” 

“Make yourself at home. I am going to formally talk to Nikolaj about this matter.” He informed her. 

“But it’s too dangerous.” She worried. “Don’t worry I’ve got my soldiers and men with me.” 

“But-” 

“Mayim. Trust me. It’s going to be fine.” He assured and embraced her. 

-

The next day, Jim and his men prepared for their visit to Tirrenia. “Jim!” Mayim called him before he was able to leave the hall. He turned around and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around him. “Promise me you’ll come back safely.” She requested anxiously with her eyes half teary. He rested his chin on her head and stroked her back. “Please do take care.” She added. He looked at her and nodded. “We have to go.” He told her and freed her from his arms. He started walking away as Mayim watched him go. 

Despite that she allowed him to go, she still couldn’t stop herself from getting scared of the possible danger that he might encounter in Tirrenia for she knew how dangerous can Prince Nikolaj be. 

\- 

While Mayim was watering the flowers in the garden, she began noticing this black bird that seems to be watching her since she stayed at Tirrenia. At first, she thought it was just a common bird but when she noticed its consistency of staying at the garden’s fountain every time she goes in the garden made her wonder about it. She loved animals and birds and so she slowly went closer to it and extended her arm asking it to step on her arm. 

“Come on, little bird. I won’t hurt you.” She talked to the black bird. 

The black bird remained steady for a moment and looked at her hand for a couple of moments before it stepped on her arm. She smiled as the bird seemed to trust her and laid its feet on her arm. 

“There you go.” She uttered and smiled at the bird. “What keeps you from coming back here?” She continued talking to the little bird. She strode to the tree and picked a small corn and tried to feed the bird. 

Suddenly she heard the bells, it’s states that Prince Jim is back. She made the bird go back to the fountain and left the corn beside it. “Hold on, little bird, my love has returned.” She told the bird and walked inside the hall to welcome Prince Jim with a warm embrace. The bird immediately flew and followed her inside the hall as she left the garden. 

Prince Jim brought back the good news of Prince Nikolaj’s approval of Mayim’s stay but not because he liked the idea but because Prince Jim had enough reasons to convince the law makers of the towns to allow him to keep her for a while and Prince Nikolaj can’t do anything about it for it is the law. Mayim felt extremely glad upon hearing his good news and knowing that he was safe. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. 

“I didn’t break my promise.” He whispered. She smiled as she held his hands on her face. He then, placed a soft kiss on her lips which she gladly reciprocated with a kiss of miss as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing their lips harder against each other. Suddenly, the bird howled loudly from the hall’s ceiling and flew away. Despite that it bothered them, they just shook it off and celebrated for the good news that Prince Jim brought.


	8. Sudden Hibernation

Grunting of weakness swarmed Tirrenia. Prince Nikolaj’s twin beast was seen sitting down on the ground of its den looking so tired and helpless. Prince Nikolaj would try to talk to him but it wouldn’t respond at all and it bothered Nikolaj thinking that if his twin brother is feeling weak, he should be feeling somehow weak as well but he never felt more alive than before.

-

Eyes opened upon hearing the rumbling sounds made by the beast. Prince Nikolaj sat down at his bed and observed the rumbling sounds and it was raining so hard. Suddenly a few of his men knocked on his door. He looked at them in curiosity.

“Your highness, your brother is unexplainably expanding on its own.” They informed him sounding as if they are about to panic.

Prince Nikolaj was kind of alarmed. “Expanding?” He asked. “Yes, your highness! It’s limbs are growing longer and its legs are getting buffed.” One of his men informed him. “But it’s not moving from its place.” Prince Nikolaj was bothered with what’s happening, he took his scabbard and his sword and tucked it in his belt as he walked to his brother’s den with his men.

“Mighty heavens…” The men swore as they saw his twin beast about five times larger than it was before. Prince Nikolaj’s eyes grew, seems like his brother was hibernating and gaining strength and size. He wondered what could possibly be the reason why. Soon then, he recalled how fury and anger causes its growth. It used to be around fifty feet in height but now it seemed to expand up to eighty feet and its limbs grew larger and longer for about a hundred feet long already and it was resting around the den.

“Could it be…” He uttered as he recalled his brother adoring his wife, Mayim. Could it be possible that he developed the frustration of him being a beast and not being suitable for her? He thought. Then he realized that if it was the reason behind all these, then his brother would be a huge threat to him and Mayim.

“Leave it.” Prince Nikolaj told his men and immediately walked back to his room.

The people of Tirrenia started to panic as they heard the rumbling sounds from the den. They confirmed that Prince Nikolaj really had a twin beast. Rumors about how Mayim is causing this threat to the whole place started swarming around, she was the one to blame, they all thought.

Prince Nikolaj asked his soothsayer to visit him at his room for him to tell him about his thoughts and the threat growing in his chest upon thinking about his brother’s sudden growth.

-

“Your highness! I have a very important message for you.” The soothsayer called Prince Nikolaj’s attention. He guided him back to the den and to the wall of prophecy. Prince Nikolaj observed the wall and it surprised him to see the further carvings getting more vivid when it used to be worn out.

“What is the meaning of this?” He asked anxiously. The soothsayer described the carvings, he said that his twin beast is actually a human inside and pulling the human form of his brother from its sturdy beast form is the only way for their physical condition to be separated.

“What?” Prince Nikolaj asked. “Yes, your highness. Upon analyzing the carvings, it has come to my knowledge that harming the human form of your brother won’t harm you unlike harming its beast form.” He explained. Prince Nikolaj finally got it, he now knows what to do incase his twin beast gets on his way with Mayim. He smiled seeming to have a plan as he looked at his beast brother sitting at the ground.

“Great job. Your service and loyalty will be rewarded.” Prince Nikolaj told the soothsayer as they leave the den.

-

Mayim was watering the plants on the garden again as usual when she saw the black bird again. “Hello little bird.” She greeted it and made it step on her hands again. She gazed at the bird as it seemed to look back at her. Suddenly she started to feel unusual flashes. The bird’s eyes looked unusual, it was too dark, it didn’t have variations. The bird started to become clumsy then the vision of Prince Nikolaj’s twin beast flashed in her sight as the bird howled at her.

She screamed in fear as she dropped herself to the ground. The black bird immediately flew away. Prince Jim and his men ran to check on her. He quickly ran to her and picked her up the ground. “What happened?!” He asked anxiously. She was a bit stunned by the fear of the flashes that the bird brought to her. “I… I saw a black bird… And images of Nikolaj’s twin beast flashed into my sight… Jim, I’m scared.” She sounded so afraid. He wrapped his arms around her trying to ease her fear. They escorted her back to her room and had their ladies serve her some hot beverage to keep her calm.

“Jim, what if that bird is sending us a warning?” She felt paranoid. “Sssh… Mayim, it’s gonna be alright. It’s just the stress that is causing you all these flashes.” He comforted her.

He assisted her as she laid down the bed to rest and kissed her forehead. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. “As long as I am here, nobody can hurt you.” He smiled at her. Despite her anxiety, she pressed her cheek against his hand and nodded at him with a smile.

Her smile never changed, it has always been Prince Jim’s favorite thing about her. It just triggers his love for her every single time. He gazed at her soft smile and bright green eyes. “You are so beautiful.” He uttered. She gazed back at him as he placed a kiss on her lips that she gladly reciprocated. Their subtle kisses turned continuous and passionate but before it lead to anything else, Mayim decided to hold back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly. “Nothing… It’s just that… I don’t think I am ready for this.” She explained. She still have the guilt and fear from losing their first child and she wasn’t ready for another. “Alright. I highly respect your decision.” He uttered and kissed her lips for once.

Little did they know that the black bird was watching them from the window. “The bird!” She uttered upon sighting it. He immediately walked towards the window and tried to catch it but it flew away even before he was able to snatch it. Her fear of the beast and what could happen came back again and Prince Jim did everything to keep her at peace and feeling safe.


	9. Stratagem and Alliance

It was raining so hard and the thunderclaps and rumbling sounds woke Mayim up from her deep sleep. The place was dark and Prince Jim wasn’t beside her.

“Jim?” She called but he was not in the room. She stood up from the bed and looked around the dark room and realized that she wasn’t on Enotria. She was on Tirrenia. She looked at the window and saw the black bird once again. Her jaw dropped and the bird flew as soon as it saw her looking back. Fear began to enter her when suddenly an enormous tentacle type of limb slammed the window causing her to scream in fear. The pressure brought her down to the floor as she widened her eyes looking at the destroyed window and wall with the limb of a beast resting on it. She gasped so deep as she sighted the head of the beast from the destroyed wall.

“Mighty heavens!” She swore in intense fear as the beast moved its head and looked at her in terror. “Come now, my love.” A voice spoke from the inside of the beast. Its limbs filled with blade like thorns moved closer to her.

“Join me here in hell.”

_*gasps*_

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Prince Jim panicked as Mayim woke up from a bad dream. She was sweating and shaking. He wrapped his arms around her and told her that she’s fine. “I’m here. I’m here. Hush now.” He said as he stroked her head and shoulder. She cried in fear. “It’s haunting me. I am so scared.”

Prince Jim started to worry about Mayim’s paranoia, if the law makers discover her discomfort around him, even if he isn’t the cause, she might be brought back to Tirrenia.

-

After a few days, Mayim noticed about Jim’s sudden business with the law makers and other rulers of the surrounding towns. She was paranoid and so she thought she had to know but Prince Jim refused to tell her for it could just worsen her paranoia.

Days have passed and constant rumbling sounds from the surrounding towns was hear at the hold of Enotria. There were times when Prince Jim would go up to the top of the castle to check upon something through the binoculars and he won’t tell her about it afterwards. The meetings from the rulers of town’s frequency increased and it bothered Mayim for being clueless about it.

One stormy night, the rumbling sounds from afar strengthen as if it was getting closer and closer. Prince Jim and his men went to the enclosed top area of the castle for surveying as if they were all alarmed. Mayim could no longer hold her urge to know so she followed him and confronted him about what was going on.

“Good lord! What the hell is that?!” She swore as she looked at Prince Jim. He couldn’t explain to her as well for he didn’t know where it came from or how it grew that enormous.

-

The next days had been busy for Enotria. Groups of people from Tirrenia started to swarm Enotria’s hold begging for the authorities to allow them to reside in their walls and the surrounding towns of Tirrenia including Enotria, Cyrodonia, Ysmirel and Furesia made a pact to accept citizens from Tirrenia due to the town’s calamity.

Tirrenia has been the most populated and largest town among all the existing towns and due to this, Enotria, Cyrodonia, Ysmirel, and Furesia started to lose space and housing to accommodate the evacuating citizens from Tirrenia.

A courier came up to Jim and handed him a letter from the queen of Furesia, queen Constanza. He immediately opened it and took a deep breathe upon reading it.

Tirrenia is down and the dreadful beast relentlessly destroyed the walls of Furesia leaving their people with no choice but to move to the remaining towns. The message also indicates the death of Furesia’s prince upon the attack of the beast and that queen Constanza currently at Ysmirel’s hold and Prince Nikolaj of Tirrenia is currently at Cyrodonia.

The beast is very powerful and vengeful.

That ended the message sent by the queen of Furesia. Jim couldn’t believe what he was reading. The largest town in their map was wiped out by this beast and now the town of chastity, Furesia was also destroyed. More and more people came to Enotria for permission to reside but due to insufficient space to accommodate them, they had to filter people. Those people that may be useful were allowed to stay at the houses and those who aren’t were told to reside to the house closer to the walls. The people didn’t want to live closer to the walls for the danger is larger if they were but they had no choice.

Upon discovering the current condition of the towns and the fall of Tirrenia and Furesia, the paranoia of Mayim worsened.

Suddenly an old man came to the hold demanding to talk to the prince and demanding a permission to stay right at the hold. The men didn’t allow him but he kept insisting.

“Old man, there are a lot of people in need of shelter. Wait for your turn or leave.” The guards told him. Prince Jim came out and as the old man saw him, he called his attention.

“Prince Jim of Enotria!” He called. The guard slammed his face. “No old man yells at the prince!”

“I can help you! I know how to defeat the beast!” He shouted at him while he was struggling to resist the guards. Prince Jim felt curious with him. He looked familiar but he couldn’t recall where he saw him.

“Let him go.” Prince Jim ordered his men. The guards freed the old man. “Thank you! Thank you! I know how to defeat the beast!”

“Who are you?” Prince Jim asked. “I am the soothsayer of Tirrenia. I know how to defeat the beast. I know the prophecy. I know Prince Nikolaj and their story. You’re gonna need me.” He assured him.

Nobody knew how to defeat the beast for it was powerful and terribly huge. Prince Jim allowed the soothsayer of Tirrenia to stay within the hold and tell them how to defeat the beast.

After then, Prince Jim requested for the rulers to gather in Enotria’s hold for the information and surprisingly, Mayim’s presence was requested by the soothsayer as well. Prince Henry and Queen Sylvia of Cyrodonia, Queen Constanza of Furesia, Prince Nikolaj of Tirrenia, Prince Jim of Enotria Higher Guerrero, Higher Demeter, Higher Meridia of the law makers and Queen Mayim of Tirrenia were present at the meeting. As soon as everyone was present, the meeting began discussing the history of Prince Nikolaj and the beast.

Despite that it was against Nikolaj’s desire, his history has to be told. This elaborated the causes of the beast’s growth. Fury and anger causes its growth and increases its defense while love and care decreases its growth and increases its attack. Prince Nikolaj was surprised himself for he didn’t have a clearer understanding about his twin beast before. The rulers had a better understanding of the situation and earned hope.

“Then alliance among all of our people and us is the key for us to earn peace.” Prince Henry concluded. “I’m not yet done, your highness.” The soothsayer cuts off their cheers.

“The reason why I demanded for Queen Mayim’s presence despite her condition is because she is the main hope for all of us.” He spilled surprising everyone in the meeting.

Mayim was overwhelmed. “What? I don’t know anything.” She refused to believe. “You are the key for peace. You are the one to make this alliance turn into a victory instead of failure and death.” He informed her. “You are the first one to face the beast and tame it.” He added. She felt so much pressure and fear. “I can’t tame a beast! I am not powerful! I can’t do that! I am just a weak citizen! I can’t-” She cuts herself in and ran away from the hall of meeting.

Prince Jim attempted to run after her but the leaders stopped him. “Let her be.” Prince Nikolaj said. He went back to his seat and asked the soothsayer to further elaborate her role in defeating the beast.

“Her extraordinary beauty is a gift from Venus but it wasn’t given to her for fun, she has to use it to put everything on peace.” He elaborated but most of the participants didn’t understand.

“You all see, my twin beast is disgustingly in love with my queen, Mayim.” He informed them giving everyone a better understanding.

“Then she has to lure and cause distraction to the beast so we can have the chance to hit its weakness.” Higher Meridia suggested. Everyone thought it was a good idea.

“But we can’t put Mayim’s life in danger! It is very dangerous for her to be that close to the beast!” Prince Jim refused.

“I am still her husband and so I am the one who’ll give permission to all of you about this.” Prince Nikolaj barged in as he exchanged glares with Prince Jim. “And my answer is yes.” He added. The higher of law makers disable Prince Jim to further ado and agreed with the plan if ever Mayim submits herself to it.

-

Few days have gone and Mayim heard about Cyrodonia being on red warning already. Red warning indicates that in less than five days, it could be in huge danger under the threat of the beast and she can’t handle the conscience bugging her that she can do something about it to avoid further destructions of towns and deaths of people. She cried alone in her room.

-

Prince Jim was sitting on his throne while watching his men assisting the evacuates of the destroyed towns. He felt so hopeless and helpless when suddenly Mayim came to him and requested for a private talk.

“I am going with the plan.” She told him straight. “What? But it is very dangerous!” He replied worrying about her. “Jim, I am the only hope. We have to take this risk than to watch every town fall next to our eyes!” She retorted. She had a point that he cannot argue with and the fact that it was her will to submit, he had no choice but to follow the lead.

Another immediate meeting of the rulers was held in the hold of Enotria making them see next to their eyes the submission of the queen of Tirrenia to the plan of defeating the beast.

“Tell me everything I have to do.” Mayim said courageously.

The soothsayer began to explain the plan to everyone. He began with the roles of the leaders.

The men of Cyrodonia will be the one facing the beast’s powerful limbs. Do as much as you can to cut it off, injure it, weaken it. Use all your men to do it and I expect Prince Henry and and Queen Sylvia to wisely lead their men. They nodded. Queen Constanza and the women of Furesia will be the healers for the injured warriors of Cyrodonia. The higher law makers will be the one in charge of the security of those towns who kept their walls sturdy and standing, therefore, Enotria and Cyrodonia’s protection will be under your authority.

As the most important part of the plan, Prince Jim and Prince Nikolaj will be the one aiming for the beast’s nape in order to cut off its veins from the power stone that serves as the powerhouse of the beast’s growth and power. The pressure under the two princes’ head was heavy but they had to do it. Mayim started worrying about the two.

With the gift of Athena to Prince Jim in wisely handling bow, arrows and blades. He will be the one aiming for the beast’s body with his bow and arrow and rope to be able to climb up its nape. With the gift of Kratos to Prince Nikolaj in having such power to produce force over the air will serve as Prince Jim’s assistance in destroying the thick skin of the beast covering the power stone in its nape.

Mayim felt anxious about the necessity of Prince Jim and Prince Nikolaj’s alliance and teamwork.

Few moments later, everyone seemed to settle with the plan.

“What about me? What should I do?” Mayim asked. The soothsayer paused for a moment. “You will lure the beast as Prince Jim and Prince Nikolaj aim for the power stone.” He replied overwhelming her. “The success of this plan is with how well and how long you can lute and distract the beast. Their lives are under your hands.” He added giving her much more pressure to carry on.

“What should I do? Specifically? I don’t know what to do. I don’t wanna mess this up.” She asked.

“You will have to seduce the beast. Use his attraction to your beauty to be able to tame him and make him ignore all the external attacks that he may encounter as Prince Jim and Prince Nikolaj destroys its power stone.” He answered. She never believed that her beauty was that extraordinary that it was possible for her to do such role but the fact that she had several encounters with the beast before and it didn’t kill her, convinced her that she can do it.

Soon then, the plan was ironed flat. Everyone in the meeting agreed and accepted their roles in the plan. Soon then, they immediately went back to their towns.

“Mayim.” The soothsayer called her attention as everyone started to leave the meeting hall. She was with Prince Jim and Prince Nikolaj found it inevitable not to listen in the conversation.

“I am going to have you know that the beast could possibly demand for you to copulate with him with his own ways.” The soothsayer informed her startling them. “Copulate with her? But he is a beast!” Prince Jim asked in surprise.

“The attraction of the beast to Mayim is stronger that you thought.” Prince Nikolaj barged in. Mayim felt fear inside her, she was very modest and she didn’t even thought about herself copulating with a dreadful beast.

“Yes. It is likely that it will demand for copulation, how? I don’t know but you can use that as one of your most effective way of distracting it. You also have to learn the Thirio Glossa (θηρίο γλώσσα) in order to communicate with the beast and do your role in the plan efficiently.” The soothsayer confirmed.

“That is a travesty! What if she gets pregnant?” Prince Jim refused to consider the idea. She felt worried as well as Jim brought up the possibility.

“Make her drink the mead of contraception.” Prince Nikolaj brought up and ordered the soothsayer. The soothsayer nodded.

“What is happening?” She asked them. “Mayim, what are you doing here? Go back to the room for your safety.” Prince Jim replied anxiously. “No! I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on and what are you surveying over that binoculars for the past weeks!” She yelled at him. Everyone remained silent. She felt that he wasn’t planning to tell her anything and so she strode closer to him and begged for him to tell her what was happening.

“The beast in your dream. It’s real.” He uttered. She was badly stunned in fear upon hearing his news. “What are you talking about?” She didn’t expect for a reply, she immediately pushed him away as she grabbed the binoculars and pointed it around, she saw smokes if destruction, she saw scattered fires even if it was raining. She pointed to the direction of Tirrenia’s hold and she almost dropped the binoculars in fear and shock upon seeing a dreadful creature with long limbs moving around the hold seeming to cause all the destruction and rumbling sounds.


	10. Domination

The objective under the higher of law makers began as soon as possible. Warriors were gathered around the wall of Enotria and Cyrodonia for protection and defense. Objective under Prince Henry and Queen Sylvia of Cyrodonia to face and weaken the powerful limbs of the beast began two days before the objective of Prince Jim, Prince Nikolaj and Queen Mayim. Deaths of the warriors were inevitable but since they started, everything went as planned.

The queen of Furesia, Queen Constanza taught Mayim the basic an dexpected words of Thirio Glossa (θηρίο γλώσσα) or the beast language as soon as the planning was done. She and her late prince was the only knowledgable about the proper execution of communicating through Thirio Glossa.

“Hetreshka.” She repeated. “It means It’s nice to see you.” Queen Constanza informed her.

“Ni cashim hemere la shiek.” She repeated. “I came here for you.” Constanza translated for her.

“Ni wentas shiek tresh estuver fur chater.” Constanza asked Mayim ti translate it to check her comprehension. “I want you to stop this chaos.” She translated correctly.

Queen Constanza taught her the language as thorough and quick as she could for they didn’t have much days for her to master the language.

“This is the last two most important thing you must learn, Mayim.” She told her. “What is it?” She asked.

“Ni futrush vi lous, vuter vi.” Queen Constanza told her. “What does that mean?” She asked, it wasn’t very familiar to her.

“I submit myself, dominate me.” Queen Constanza translate. Mayim felt chills as she heard her translate it. Suddenly, a servant called Queen Constanza upon a leader’s request.

“You are our only hope, Mayim. Don’t fail us.” She said before she left her alone in the room.

Mayim took a deep breath in anxiety and fear. It’s just a day before she has to face the beast and get the chance to save the humanity. The news she hear about the deaths of thousands of warriors in defense was much enough reason for her to encourage herself to be strong and take the risk of facing the beast.

-

“The leaders asked me to deliver this to you, your highness.” A servant entered her room and laid a chemise on the bed. “Thank you.” She replied and the servant left.

She stood up and checked on the piece of clothing the servant brought to her. It was a fine chemise, it was made of the finest cloth that freely flows on her body’s arcs showing off her beautiful body shape.

She was requested to rest herself and undergo cleansing throughout the day. She continued practicing the beast language and she drank the mead of contraception thrice that day as well in preparation for their mission tomorrow.

-

Mayim woke up early the next day to prepped herself up. She went out to the hall of Enotria after she got herself all fixed and dress up. Everyone in the hall seemed to be mesmerized by her innocent beauty that glowed as she wore the finest chemise.

“Perfect.” The soothsayer uttered cutting off the silence of amazement among the men in the hall. “Prepare the carriage.” He added. Prince Jim looked at Mayim, despite that he was mesmerized by her beauty that never gets old, he can’t be happy knowing that she is about to enter something very risky and dangerous. She smiled softly at him and it made him feel better somehow. They all began walking outside. She rode the carriage filled with roses and strong scents of floras and they drove to the walls of Cyrodonia where the beast is currently at. Mayim began to feel anxious and worried as they come closer to the beast. She is seeing the warriors fighting the beast’s limbs, the dying warriors, the wounded warriors, the terror in everyone’s face.

Her carriage stopped few kilometers away from the beast. “Why did we stop?” She asked the driver of the carriage in worry that time is running out when they can start the mission already and save the lives of the warriors. No one answered her and smoke guns began swarming the sky aiming to get the beast’s attention but it was too busy battling with the warriors led by Prince Henry and Queen Sylvia. Few moments after, the soothsayer seemed to have sent some orders.

The warriors stopped battling with the beast and began to gather around Mayim’s carriage. She spotted Prince Jim’s carriage few meters away from hers. Suddenly, the beast turned around towards Mayim’s carriage and its fury seemed to fade down. It moved a bit closer and had its limbs slowly pushing away the people surrounding her carriage. Her heartbeats began to race, it’s starting. Queen Constanza, the soothsayer and the people nodded at her silently sending their good lucks. Two of the beast’s gigantic limbs surrounded her carriage. She took a deep breathe and walked up the beast’s limb. Prince Jim couldn’t help but worry about the love of his life as everyone watched her step up on the beast’s limb and be brought up close to the beast’s face. The beast glared at Mayim, she remained unmoving as she looked back at the beast.

The time seems to freeze, everyone was hoping she’ll be able to tame down the beast safely but everyone gasped as the beast swallowed her all of a sudden.

“NO!” Prince Jim and Prince Nikolaj yelled in angst.

“Oh no…” The people almost cried.

“CONTINUE AS PLANNED!” The soothsayer shouted making everyone start to work. The warriors gathered around the beast again and struggled to fight its gigantic limbs.

In fury, Prince Jim immediately aimed his arrow tied on a rope toward the back of the beast’s limbs and Prince Nikolaj delivered aerial force towards his arrow to be able to bury it deeply on the beast’s skin. “Alert!” Prince Jim told Nikolaj as they both held on the rope and climbed up the beast’s body. Prince Jim continued aiming higher with his arrows with the help of Prince Nikolaj until they reached the beast’s solid nape.

-

Mayim opened her eyes slowly, she lost a bit of her memory and sight for a while as the beast swallowed her. She got back her consciousness completely and looked around. She found herself on an unfamiliar place, everything was red and flesh. She looked around further anxiously, she saw a small body of golden-red water and that is when she realized that she was inside the beast’s body. She felt a sudden distress thinking that she failed to do her task but a sudden moment cuts off her distress.

A human started emerging from the middle of the golden-red body of water. She stepped back a bit and watched it move further. It was a naked man that emerged from the water.

_Could it be the human form inside the beast? Could it be the beast?_

She said in the back of her mind. The human’s eye opened, its eyes were crystal blue in color, it’s like a normal being.

“Hello?” She uttered softly but he didn’t seem to understand and just remained steady looking at her from afar.

She tried to recall the beast language. She gulped before speaking. “He..hetreshka. (Hello/It’s nice to see you)” She uttered carefully making sure she’s saying it right.

The man moved it’s head as he heard her speak his language. “Mayim…” He uttered. She felt surprised upon hearing him say her name. “Shiek her ful behru. (You are so beautiful)” He complimented her and walked closer to her in the division of the water and flesh.

“Ni wentas shiek tresh estuver fur chater. (I want you to stop this chaos.)” She requested anxiously hoping he wouldn’t notice her agenda.

“Kel rue ni? Do shiek gres gourmon refo por vi? (Why would I? Do you have any offer for me)” He replied. She knew that he wasn’t that easy to convince, he was wise. She couldn’t think of an offer, she got nothing and he seemed to have read her gestures. He gazed at her and stroked her hair. 

“Ful behru…(So beautiful)” He uttered sounding so fascinated by her beauty. She recalled what the soothsayer told her and about what Prince Nikolaj said about his twin beast’s obsession over her.

“Kol hi shiekan esche? (What is your name?)” She asked thinking knowing his name would help her seduce him easier. He smirked at her. “Prince Ryan.” He replied. She wondered why he called himself a prince. “Prince?” She uttered in curiosity. “Yifer genuit prince yi Tirrenia. Mufey ni tagro hin kulush yi misheridad. (The real prince of Tirrenia. But was hidden in a den of loneliness.)” He confessed.

“Yen kel dit shiek soverin Tirrenia? (Then why didn’t you rule Tirrenia)” She asked so confused of everything. “Tron Nikolaj fermin citizens yi Tirrenia et lumarshidad nuy doom ketumir. (Because Nikolaj taught the citizens of Tirrenia to loathe me and be afraid of me.)” He replied. Mayim didn’t know whether to be afraid, have pity on him or what.

“Kal ni gor wentruka to ger mashal. (When I just wanted to be loved)” He continued and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Ni em for mentalun shiek. (I am here for you.)” She uttered trying to pursue her agenda. “Ni em hink yeas, floreesa. Mufey yorego mir. (I am not easy, my love. But convince me.)” He replied. That’s when she knew she still have to let him dominate her. She took a deep breath and thought she had to do it for everyone.

“Ni futrush vi lous…Prince Ryan, vuter vi. (I submit myself… Prince Ryan, dominate me)” She said carefully and looked at him eye to eye. He didn’t expect her to offer herself but it was the only thing he wanted, to own her.

“Mayim…” He uttered in happiness. His beast form started to calm down. The warriors and people outside was stunned by its sudden rest when they thought Mayim was gone and failed to do her task.

Prince Ryan gazed at her and started by stroking her cheek. “Per su ful remor er shiek to refo shiekandro en ni em ful trenda. (It is very lovely for you to offer yourself and I am very pleased)” He told her and stroked her shoulder’s bare skin. He touched her breasts from the top of her thin and fine chemise and went down to her stomach. “Ful behru. (So beautiful)” He uttered in fascination. She submitted herself and allowed him to do whatever he wants to do with her. He untied the string of her clothing from her neck allowing her chemise to freely flow down her body down to the ground. She took a deep breath as she was completely armor-less in front of him. He began kissing her from her shoulders up to her neck. He traced her jaws with his lips, cupped her breasts and kissed her soft moistures lips. “Himil. (Heaven)” He uttered upon kissing her lips. His gentle kisses turned into hungry ones. The stroking of her hair turned into a gentle pulling. “Ugh.” She moaned as he pulled her hair in surprise before kissing her thoroughly. He started to dominate her and did her roughly. He pulled her hair, kissed her back and felt her smooth and flawless skin against his. He went behind her and penetrated her soul as he thrusted his length deep inside her.

Few moments later, he stopped kissing her and laid himself down to the flesh floor. “Contrushe mir, floreesa. (Please me, my love)” He requested and waited for her to move. Everything was against her desire but she had to please him. She straddled on his trunk while he was lying down and began kissing him from his chest up to his lip hoping that it would please him. He reciprocated her kisses and it made her feel like she was succeeding.

“Healdan. (Hold on)” Prince Ryan uttered making her feel anxious thinking if didn’t like what she was doing. She looked at him innocently. “Ful behru… (So beautiful)” He kept on saying. He lifted her pelvis effortlessly and penetrated her with his length. 

“Uuh…” She moaned in surprise. She could clearly feel his length thrusted inside her tightness. She swallowed her saliva to cope with the pain and pleasure his thrusting brought to her. He was just looking at her looking so pleased that he was making love with the woman of his dreams. She struggled so hard to keep her moans muted but he was doing her roughly. He loved the sound of her breaths, the sound of her catching her breaths every time he thrusts his length deeper and push her harder while she was on top of him. After a few moments he pushed her down and pinned her down to the flesh floor as he kept her legs apart and kept himself in between. He gazed at her green eyes and chest that moves hardly as she breathes heavily. He licked her chest and kissed her lips. She started to feel weak by time. The soothsayer once informed her about the possibility that she’ll feel weak as she copulate with the beast.

A strong force was heard from the beast’s nape. Prince Ryan was bothered and stopped kissing her. She felt anxious, she knew it could possibly be Prince Jim and Prince Nikolaj doing their task and she had to keep Prince Ryan busy with her. She immediately cupped his face and made him face her.

“Iris por vi. (Eyes on me)” She told him, he went back on kissing her but she felt that he wasn’t focused on her. “Ni estuvir ymitri. (I don’t want distractions.)” She continued. “Sheur mi ler stonov ler shiek fon. (Love me as hard as you can.)” She added and he accepted her request. He rubbed his length through her wetness making her wetter before he shove his length inside her once again. She moaned so hard as he penetrated her as deep as he could. He thrusted her slowly but deeply making her pelvis bounce a little in every time he pierced his flesh inside her. “Uuuhmmm.” She struggled. She can’t keep her mouth serried, she had to take in so much air that she had to breath from her mouth. “Oh my goodness…” She whispered in pleasure and pain. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and buried her fingertips down to his bare back to cope with his rough ways. 

“God… Uhmmm…“ She moaned until she felt him pouring his seed all over her insides. Few seconds after, her sight started to dim and she started to barely feel her limbs as she lost consciousness.

Prince Ryan stood up and picked up her chemise and dressed it back to her. He kissed her lips and carried her in his arms aiming to escape. He paused for a while and thought of a plan when suddenly the rear nape of his beast form crushed down towards him revealing Prince Jim and Prince Nikolaj from the outside. Prince Ryan turned back and protected Mayim from the impact. He looked at the tow princes and glared at them.

“Mayim!” Prince Nikolaj and Prince Jim called upon sighting her unconscious in Prince Ryan’s arms.


	11. Mending and Recovery

Prince Ryan thought of a plan and immediately slid down to one of his beast form limbs. Prince Jim and Prince Nikolaj immediately tried to chase after him.

“We’ll corner him! Slide the other way!” Prince Nikolaj told Prince Jim. They immediately moved and slid down their designated limb.

Prince Nikolaj went down the same limb where Prince Ryan went down and he was able to chase after him. Despite that Prince Nikolaj can’t understand beast language, he always understood Prince Ryan and vice versa.

“You can’t take her!” Prince Nikolaj stopped him. “Ha. Si shank, shiek dementishka vi vey ful eksitesh. (Ha. My brother, you enslaved me my whole life already.)” Prince Ryan countered.

“She is my wife! You can’t take her.” Prince Nikolaj replied. He glared at his own brother.

Prince Nikolaj pushed an aerial force towards his own brother but he was able to counter it with an aerial force as well. “Ni vont susche el to shiek! (I won’t give her to you)” Prince Ryan refused and yelled at him. Prince Nikolaj grunted in fury. Prince Ryan gently made Mayim to lie down the ground as he grabbed the dead warrior’s sword to fight with Prince Nikolaj. He withdrew his sword from his scabbard as well. They fought using their blades and their level of skills in handling blades are just the same.

“Hey!” Prince Jim called his attention.

Prince Ryan turned around and saw his bow ready and aimed straight at him. Jim looked at Nikolaj giving him a signal to stab Ryan at his back while he was facing him. Prince Ryan snorted.

“We’re all going in hell.” He spoke in normal language.

It all happened at the same time when Prince Jim aimed his arrow to Prince Ryan’s chest but he was able to dodge it causing the arrow to hit Prince Nikolaj’s chest instead. Before the arrow hit Prince Nikolaj, he was able to stab his twin brother’s back. In a snap, the beast form of Prince Ryan began to turn into powder flew with the wind. The people and warriors were stunned upon seeing the princes dropped down the ground around Mayim, vulnerable. Prince Ryan was stabbed harshly by Prince Nikolaj on his back. Prince Nikolaj was hit by Prince Jim’s arrow right at his chest. Prince Jim had a terrible abrasion from Prince Ryan’s thrown blade. After a while, their sights dimmed and they lost consciousness.

The blank dark view slowly turned bright as she opened her eyes. She looked around and she was alone in the room, the windows are largely opened enabling her to see the outside. She strode closer to the window and looked outside. It was peaceful, the sky was bright, the plains were brightly green and the people are safely at their homes. She smiled upon watching the restored peace in the place.

Suddenly, she remembered Prince Jim. She walked outside her room. “You’re awake, your highness.” “Good morning, your highness.” The people greeted her. A lot of familiar faces welcomed her as she went out of her room. She felt so happy to see them all safe once again. The soothsayer passed by and smiled at her. “Well done, queen Mayim.” He congratulated her. “Thank you. We wouldn’t have earned peace without your help.” She thanked him and he smiled at her.

“Where is Jim?” She asked. “Aaah. Your beloved prince.” He said happily. “Follow me.” He told her and walked towards a specific room.

“He’s inside. It wouldn’t be a good idea for him to be exposed to anyone right now but I know your presence will make him feel better.” He said and opened the door for her. She entered and the soothsayer closed the door after him. She strode to Prince Jim as he was lying on the bed with a medical cloth wrapped around his trunk. He was grazed by Prince Ryan’s blade, he was vulnerable but now he is recovering. “Mayim…” He uttered happily upon seeing her. She hugged him lightly losing her weight on his trunk to avoid hurting his wound and kissed him on his lips. “I am so glad you made it. I was so worried about you!” She cried. He felt so happy to see her again. “I fought for you because you fought for all of us.” He said and gazed at her teary eyes. “Thank you, Mayim. You saved a lot of lives.” He said proudly. “No… I wouldn’t have done it without you. You gave me courage. I love you.” She replied and hugged him again. “Where are Nikolaj and his brother?” He asked the soothsayer. Mayim withdrew from the hug and sat at his bedside waiting for the soothsayer’s response.

“Wherever they are, they must have found their peace already.” The soothsayer replied denoting the passage of Prince Ryan and Prince Nikolaj.

Mayim’s eyes slightly grew upon hearing the death of the two princes. Prince Jim knew that she had a soft heart. He held her hand and tried to comfort her. “It’s alright, Mayim.” He cheered her up. Despite that Prince Nikolaj and Prince Ryan have been dominant and abusive over her, she still appreciated the fact that they both sincerely loved her and now she feels bad for their passage.

“If you woundn’t mind, I still got errands to do.” He continued and walked out of the room.

“Mayim. Cheer up. Just think about how you restored peace and saved people’s lives. How I am still here… With you.” He comforted her. She looked at him filled with misery and love. “Yeah…” She felt bad about the loss of lives but upon looking at him beside her, she knew she needed no other reasons to continue living and be happy. “I love you, Mayim, since day one.” He recalled. She smiled at him, her eyes were filled with tears of joy. “I love you too, Prince of Enotria.” She reciprocated and kissed him.

“Please be well. Recover and be strong again, okay?” She told him.

Few months after, as soon as Prince Jim recovered from his wound, the higher from Ysmirel blessed him and Mayim authorizing them to rule over Tirrenia as soon as they finish rebuilding the town. Higher Meridia has been a witness of Prince Jim and Queen Mayim’s affinity. She signed the new law allowing Prince Jim to legally marry Queen Mayim even if they are ruling different towns.

He didn’t see it coming. He felt so happy to have the privilege to marry the woman that he loved the most, he doesn’t have to hide and sneak again just to be with her for they are under the protection of the higher of Ysmirel already.

Prince Jim was intoxicated with the news. He immediately told Mayim about it and they celebrated over the privilege given to them. They cheered in happiness. They thought that they would have to hide forever just to be able to keep each other almost ruined their hopes but now that it’s the higher who initiated and gave them the privilege to be together just felt so important to them.

“We don’t have to hide no more.” He told her as his eyes sparkled.

“Yeah. No more hiding.” She uttered in happiness and she placed her arms around his neck. He cupped her waist and they gazed upon each other. They both couldn’t believe how well is going on to them since the day they woke up after the chaos.

“You’re the best thing that happened to me, Mayim.” He uttered in happiness. She smiled softly at him. “And you’re the best thing I ever had, Jim.” She replied. He kissed her lips gently, little did they realize that they were slowly getting more intimate that moment. 

He started assisting her back as he pushed her down to the bed.He broke from the kiss for a while. “Finally, I can love you freely and nobody can ever stop this now.” He kissed her. She smiled in the midst of their kiss before replying. “I’m all yours.” She replied. He continued showering her with kisses as he remained on top of her in the bed, he missed making love to her, he missed touching her gently, he missed kissing her soft lips, he missed her so bad. 

“How many have tried to take over your innocence? Rule you and dominate you?” He asked with the eyes of pity. “I want to give you the right to take over if you please.” He softly uttered throwing away his masculine pride and common prince practice of not allowing any women to dominate especially during love making. She was stunned with what he offered her, princes are known to dominate everything, especially their queens but he didn’t had a second thought of giving her the right to take over. She smiled in flattery and overwhelm. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him slowly turning their position around, she slowly went on top of him without breaking from the kiss. They smiled in the midst of their kiss as he was completely pinned down at the bed and she was on top of him. “I love you.” He uttered and quickly went back to kissing her. She just smiled in response. She showered her with the best soft and sweet kisses as his hand was ironed flat on her back. He began searching for the zipper of her houppelande and slowly unzipped it rhyming to every movement of their kiss. As soon as he opened her clothing widely he explored and rubbed his skin gently against her smooth back. They stood up and he stood behind her enabling him to remove her houppelande revealing her perfectly shaped body. 

She rested her palms on his bare chest as they continued exchanging passionate kisses. He moved away from the kiss and went down to tracing her jawlines with his lips and kissed her down to her bare shoulders. “Hey.” She whispered breaking off from the kiss. He looked at her filled with love waiting for her to speak up. “I appreciate the right you’re giving me to dominate but I don’t know if I can.” She confessed anxiously while their faces are badly close to each other. He smiled at her, her modesty was on of the reasons why he loved her and it just keeps on manifesting. “I know I have been dominated by…”

“You don’t have to say it.” He cuts her in followed by a soft smile. He looked at her in the eye and she looks back at him.

“Yeah… But this one’s different. I know that I’ve dominated by men but it’s you, this time. It’s different. And there is nothing else I want than for you to own me — take over me.” She explained and he clearly understood where she was coming from. He smiled at her once again and stroked her left cheek with his thumb.

“Alright. If that’s what pleases, my queen.” He uttered. She smiled at him before he pressed his lips on hers. She gladly reciprocated his kisses as he touched her body arcs. 

She removed his belt and it allowed his breech easily drop down the floor unveiling his lower body. Her hands went back on his bare chest and gently pushed him to the bed and she continued kissing his body. She gently touched the scar he had from Prince Ryan’s sword. He watched her appreciate the mark left on his skin. “It’s beautiful.” She uttered and placed soft kisses in it. She loved it, she saw it as a strong proof of his courage and bravery, it reminds her of everything they have been through. He loved the way her lips touched his skin, he gently grabbed her face and brought her up closer to him to be able to kiss her. Slowly going on top of her enabling him to start dominating her as what she had requested. 

Their bare skin touched each other, gently rubbing their smooth shell against each other, it turned them up even a bit more. Soon after, he rested his knees in the midst of her thighs dividing it comfortably and rubbed his length on her groin.

He bent down to her and placed a kiss on her lips. “I love you.” He uttered as he eased himself inside her alluring niche. She couldn’t help but open her mouth to breathe out the pleasure she earns as he began thrusting, he glanced at her as he slowly pushes his length to the depths of her lubricated flesh. She attempted to continue exchanging soulful kisses with him but she struggled to keep her focus — inevitable to keep herself from moaning in the midst of their kisses — he just moved his lips and kissed her neck and shoulder as he listened to the music of her heavy breaths. He felt her flesh clenching his length tightly as he penetrates her insides, simultaneously tracing the flawless edges of her body. He rested his palms on her hips — her hands holding his hands tightly — she never felt such comfort in making love with any man than him. He made her feel cozy and well taken care of. Everything he did felt so romantic for her which she never felt when Prince Nikolaj and Prince Ryan dominated her. He was different, he knows how to touch her — gently, sweetly and softly.

She wanted to please him as much as he was pleasing her. She broke from their deepened kiss without an explanation. He looked at her with question and thrill. She asked him to comfortable lie down in the middle of the bed — he didn’t hesitate to follow. She crawled in the bed and gazed at him. Started kissing his legs and stroking his skin with her palms. He knew she wanted to please him, he found her so romantic.

She continued kissing his body from his legs, thighs up to his length gently greasing it with her tongue. His breaths started to weight down and become heavy. As soon as he was finely lubricated she straddled in his groin and lead the piercing of his erection inside her. “Uuhm..” She moaned as she struggled burying his length in her depths. He moaned with her — her wetness clasping his flesh perfectly as she bounced in front of him. She took a deep breath as she pressed herself down allowing him to reach the deepest most sacred parts of her. She rested and tightly gripped his shoulder to cope. He carried her posterior with him as he rested his back at the headboard and began kissing her jaws down to her bare chest and plumped breasts. He nibbled her sniffing her sweet scent through her skin — she’s perfectly beautiful. She slowly humped his strength inside her throbbing flesh, yearning for him so badly — wanting him so badly — forgetting the pain with pleasure.

“You’re the most beautiful thing in this world.” He said in a tranquil voice. She found it so romantic, she turned placid and steamily exhaled. He held her back and pinned her gently to the bed. He went down and kissed the sides of her groin feeling her smooth skin upon his lips, sniffing her sweet human scent across her niche. He couldn’t believe that he was freely making love to the woman he thought he could never be with. He paused and decided to gaze at her beautiful face. She looked at him enabling him to sight her golden green eyes — it was badly more than perfect to him. He went up to her and placed a soft kiss in her lips as he cupped her face.

She gulped and glanced at his crystal blue eyes. “Please own me.” She whispered at him. He looked at her, it was what he wanted to do. He gave her a thorough kiss and carried her from her back as he penetrated her throbbing flesh. Her moans became a bit heavier, he was thrusting her harder but remained gentle and careful. “Uuhhm… Mmm.” She stammered as she went with the rhythm of his thrusting. She tightly wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him as she came together with him. She felt his seed flowing inside her vessel —it was all that they ever wanted. They remained sedated after earning their peak. All they could hear was their heavy breaths swarming the room. Their dream of making love together and being free has come to life. They could no longer wish for anything else that very moment — together on each other’s arms is what dreams are about, at least for them.

Few weeks later, Prince Jim and Queen Mayim got married under the blessing of the higher of Ysmirel. Same day is when they became the Prince and Queen of Enotria and Tirrenia under the approval of the higher. The higher lawmakers witnessed Mayim and Jim’s significant role in restoring peace and safety of all the town and that is why they didn’t had the second thought in authorizing them to rule over two towns including the largest town, Tirrenia.

Days after, they held another celebration for Mayim’s pregnancy with Prince Jim. Her wrist glowed bright showing how healthy the infant residing her is. Same day is when they discovered that she was carrying two infants inside her, she was resided by two angels inside her womb and it just made everyone else even more excited about it. Enotria and Tirrenia became a prosperous and peaceful town. There were zero number of crimes and everyone had enough resources to keep them from complaining and doing such sins. Furesia recovered from the destruction as well with the help from Cyrodonia. These phenomena developed a strong alliance and relationship between all the town making their place indestructible and even more stronger than before.

Months later, Mayim gave birth to a healthy and beautiful twins – baby girl named Mayji and health baby boy named, Jaymi. They couldn’t get anymore happier seeing their first twin, their first children together.

They grew up just like their parents. They were both very kind and respectful citizens despite that they are part of the aristocrats. They were remarkably beautiful just like their mother and they were skilled and wise and good leaders just like their father. In the future, Mayji and Jay became the heirs of the towns held by their parents.


End file.
